


Roommates

by dickgrayson



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, This is just for fun but i hope you still like it, Tumblr Prompt, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickgrayson/pseuds/dickgrayson
Summary: In which Charles Xavier posts a ridiculously specific advertisement for a new roommate. (based of a tumblr prompt!)





	Roommates

Charles Xavier had lived in New York for almost a year. Although, he had been skeptical about living in such a hectic city, he grew rather fond of it.

He lived in a luxurious flat up state. It was a tiny bit large for the man himself, which lead to Charles' current pursuit of posting a rather specific advertisement. The young man had come to a decision to seek out a roommate. He felt as it he would benefit from the company of another.

He read his ridiculously detailed advertisement over once again before hitting post.

Roommate Wanted!  
Living space available at 809  
Wallburg St. Manhattan, New York.  
Monthly renting fee : $700(+?) 

You must meet these requirements!! : 

\- you must be 20yrs +  
\- you must be able to cook (bonus; baking abilities as well!)  
\- you must watch stranger things  
\- have a pet, but if not it's fine (i really like doggos though :))  
\- you must be a fan of star wars  
\- just be cool! :')

Interested? Contact me via email or mobile!

email : xxcharlesxaviersxx@gmail.com  
mobile : (338) 420-6969

Charles let out a laugh, he knew no one would take this seriously but it was worth a shot. He truly wanted a roommate. 

He stood up from where he sat at his desk, and changed into his extremely comfortable nightwear.

He turned out his lamp and crawled into bed, falling asleep only minutes after his head rested on his pillow.


End file.
